Earl Grey
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Dua wanita yang patah hati saling berbagi derita.


**[A/N] Oke. Mungkin fic ini bakal cacat, soalnya gue bikin ini atas permintaan temen gue, . Dia bilang begini lah kira-kira: ****"*nyebutin nama asli gua*, lu harus keluar dari zona nyaman lo!"**

**Bener juga kata dia. Selama ini kan gue nulis crime dan selalu multichapter, sekarang gue mau coba banting setir:**

**Nulis romance oneshot! (tapi romance-nya juga nggak romance-romance(?) amat sih...)  
**

**Warning: ****OOC Irene.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**

**Listening to: Stay - Hurts. Sumpah lagu ini nusuk banget.**

* * *

_Sakit..._

Molly berjalan sempoyongan di trotoar. Mungkin orang akan mengira ia sedang mabuk, tapi nyatanya Molly dikuasai akal sehat sepenuhnya.

Sementara Irene sedang merasa dongkol. Ia hanya menatap cuek pada Molly dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Tanpa diduga, Molly ambruk. Irene segera menopang tubuh Molly agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. "Terimakasih..." kata Molly lemah sambil tersenyum pada Irene. "Sama-sama. Mungkin kau butuh secangkir teh?" tanya Irene ramah. "Tidak, terimakasih." kata Molly sambil membersihkan sweternya yang terkena debu. "Kenapa? Karena aku orang asing? Ayolah, anggap saja ini balasanmu untukku. Ayo kita ke kafe itu." kata Irene sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe. Molly lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Irene.

"Earl Grey." kata Irene saat pelayan kafe menghampiri mereka berdua. Pelayan itu dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Irene.  
"Ada apa? Kau mabuk?" tanya Irene. Molly menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa... Hanya... Masalah kecil. Ya, masalah kecil." kata Molly sambil tersenyum kecut.  
"Hei, coba ceritakan padaku. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku juga sedang merasa kesal pada seseorang." kata Irene.

Karena tidak punya tempat mengadu lagi, akhirnya Molly bercerita.

"Awalnya begini..."

* * *

"Kau mau kopi?" tanya Molly. "Ya. Dengan gula dua sendok." jawab Sherlock dingin sambil masih memperhatikan spesimen percobaannya. "Baiklah." kata Molly sambil tersenyum. Molly lalu berjalan menuju mesin kopi. Molly mendesah. Sampai kapan mau begini terus? Sampai kapan aku akan diam? Molly lalu kembali ke laboratorium. "Terimakasih." kata Holmes saat menerima kopi dari Molly. Dengan dingin, tentu saja.

Molly lalu keluar laboratorium ketika seseorang menghampirinya.  
"Halo, boleh minta tolong sampaikan surat ini pada Sherlock Holmes?" kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. "Tentu." kata Molly sambil menerima surat itu.

Molly memperhatikan amplop itu. Pengirimnya adalah Irene Adler. Molly merasa heran. Tidak biasanya Sherlock mendapat surat dari wanita. Kalau tentang kasus pun biasanya akan dikirim ke alamat flatnya, bukan ke laboratorium. Aneh.

Molly lalu masuk kembali ke ruang laboratorium. "Holmes, ada surat untukmu." kata Molly sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada Holmes.  
Holmes agak tersentak melihat nama pengirim surat itu, tapi kembali ia memasang wajah dinginnya. Mulutnya komat kamit membaca isi surat itu. "Oh." gumam Holmes pelan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa isi surat itu?" tanya Molly. "Undangan makan malam dari Irene Adler. Satu jam lagi. Aku harus bergegas." kata Holmes sambil membereskan alat praktikumnya.

Molly manggut-manggut. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan laboratorium.  
Molly termenung. _Siapakah itu Irene Adler? Sepenting itukah sehingga Holmes harus menemuinya secepatnya? Aku harus menyatakan cintaku dulu. Tidak, perasaan cinta ini sudah meluap. Tidak boleh ada orang yang memiliki Sherlock. Setidaknya sebelum aku mengatakan cintaku._

Dikuasai keinginan untuk menyatakan cinta, Molly berlari ke pintu gerbang. Ia menemukan Holmes sedang berjalan ke arah luar. "Holmes!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Holmes lalu menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Molly tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu menimbang-nimbang, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Holmes, aku... Aku suka padamu. Bukan, bukan itu, aku cinta padamu. Ya, aku cinta padamu." kata Molly.

Holmes terdiam. Bahkan wajahnya tidak memerah atau apa. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh. Ya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Molly terpuruk di depan pintu.  
Molly lalu berjalan pulang, dengan hati yang terkoyak.

* * *

"Begitulah." kata Molly mengakhiri ceritanya. Saat bercerita, Molly menggunakan 'pria itu' untuk menggantikan 'Holmes' dan 'wanita itu' untuk menggantikan 'Irene Adler'.  
"Lelaki yang menyedihkan!" kata Irene. "Baiklah, ini kisahku."

* * *

Irene merenung di rumahnya. Ia merasa... Kesepian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Sherlock Holmes? Mungkin. Irene lalu menulis surat yang ditujukan pada Sherlock Holmes.

Kepada  
Sherlock Holmes  
Di tempat

Aku merasa kita harus mempererat hubungan kita.  
The Royale, pukul 8 malam, setuju?

Irene Adler

Irene lalu mengirimkan surat itu melalui pesuruhnya. Waktu itu sudah pukul 7. Irene segera bersiap-siap.

Irene telah sampai di The Royale. Ia lalu duduk di tempat yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.  
Pukul 8 tepat, Sherlock Holmes memasuki restoran ternama itu. Holmes lalu duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Irene tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa diduga-duga, Holmes tidak membalasnya.

"Tidak perlu memesan makanan, Adler. Aku akan pergi sekarang juga." kata-kata tak terduga itu meluncur dari mulut Holmes.

Irene lalu mengangkat alis sebagai tanda kaget.

"Apa? Tapi aku sudah..."

"Sudahlah. Tidak adil rasanya kalau begini."

Holmes lalu pergi begitu saja.

Irene yang masih syok dan marah kemudian keluar dari restoran itu.

* * *

Seperti Molly, Irene menggunakan 'pria itu' untuk menggantikan 'Holmes'. "Jahat sekali! Siapa nama pria tidak tahu diri itu?" tanya Molly yang kalap terbawa suasana.

Irene mendesah dan menjawab, "Sherlock Holmes."

Molly terlihat sangat syok. "Kau serius? Kalau begitu kau Irene Adler?" tanya Molly. "Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Irene. "Pria yang aku cintai itu adalah Sherlock Holmes!" kata Molly. Irene tampak tak percaya. "Jadi itulah maksudnya 'tidak adil'..." kata Irene. Molly lalu manggut-manggut. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa senang. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Irene. "Molly. Molly Hooper." kata Molly ramah.

Mereka lalu mengobrol hingga larut malam...


End file.
